A Long Kept Secret
by Lesbiance
Summary: Clarisse has kept something to herself for a long time. Will it affect her wedding night? What does the future hold for Joseph and Clarisse? Please read and review x
1. Chapter 1

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride' smiled the archbishop. Joseph hesitated, unused to showing his affections in public. He wasn't sure if Clarisse wanted to kiss him. After all she wouldn't touch him in public and they hadn't spoken properly in over a week. Grinning, Clarisse took the lead quickly joining their mouths in a short, loving kiss. She wanted to give him a proper kiss but that would have to wait. Relief flooded through Joseph and he too grinned as they caught each others eyes.

'Perhaps we should have a moment alone, don't you agree?' Whispered Clarisse in his ear. Joseph took her arm swiftly leading her through a side door into a cleaning cupboard. 'Oh of all the places Joseph' Clarisse laughed. But Joseph didn't laugh. Instead he stared deeply into her eyes. She noticed how dark they were, barely showing their blue colour. She opened her mouth ready to apologise for her rejection of his love over the past week but before she could even utter a word his mouth was softly pressed to hers and she was helpless. Moist warm lips moved over hers in the most delightful way as one hand cupped her cheek and the other circled her waist slowly pulling her closer to him. She sighed into the kiss, allowing him to pull her tightly against his warm, hard body. His thumb lightly stroked her cheek. The roughness of the pad of his thumb elicited a small gasp and Joseph used this to his advantage, putting the tip of his tongue in between her teeth all the while rhythmically squeezing her waist in the most delicious way. Clarisse could feel herself going lightheaded and all sense leaving her as his lips fully assaulted her mouth.

As the kiss slowly came to a natural end they broke apart and she rested her head against his shoulder breathing in his musky scent. Joseph always smelt the same and his scent never failed to calm her and even lately she found she would ache in unusual places whenever she got a breath of his scent. She wasn't sure what this ache was but it was driving her insane as all she could think about was what it would be like to have his body pressed all along hers. Slowly coming back to reality she again tried to apologise. 'I'm-'

'I know' he interrupted her with a knowing look in his eyes. 'I love you so much Joseph. So much' she whispered, eyes watering at the thought of how close she had come to losing him. 'I don't deserve you' she looked at him sadly. Joseph shook his head smiling 'No it is I who doesn't deserve you. You are...' he sighed trying to think of a word to describe how amazing she was. It just couldn't be done, she was his everything, always. 'You are everything to me. I can't find the words to describe how you make me feel' now tears fell with ease down her cheeks. 'Oh Joseph I feel the same way. I don't know what I would have done if you'd left'

'Hush Clarrie. Don't worry yourself about that. I won't ever leave you. Not a chance Mi Reina' he whispered against her lips. 'We have to get back before Shades sends out a search party' she sighed. Sometimes she hated being queen. People always had to know where she was and what she was doing. Sometimes a woman just needed a private minute alone. He held out his arm, 'Come Mrs Elizondo' causing Clarisse to giggle. She joyfully took his arm and let him lead her back into the crowd of well wishers. She'd never felt happier.


	2. Chapter 2

As the party drew to a close Clarisse and Joseph could be seen slowly swaying together as the orchestra played one last song. 'Clarisse, erm well I think it's time we went to bed. What do you think?' He spoke in a hushed tone so only she could hear. He knew it had been a long time since she had been with a man. He was well aware of the fact that Clarisse and Rupert didn't share a bedroom, after all he had been her personal bodyguard for the last quarter of a century. 'I... okay. Let's head upstairs then shall we?' She spoke softly all be it a little hesitantly. Joseph knew she would be nervous about this new aspect to their relationship, hell he was too but he needed to be strong for her. He was always strong for her and that's the way he liked it, her life had been far too stressful and complicated. Joseph liked to do everything he could to make her life easier and tonight would be no exception, he was fully intent on ravishing her and treating her like she deserved.

After saying their fair wells to the few remaining guests Clarisse took his hand and led him to her private quarters. Halfway there he noticed she was shaking slightly. This isn't good, Joseph thought. He expected her to be nervous but she was rapidly becoming a mess. He stopped her round the corner from the corridor which led to her private quarters. She needed to calm down. Taking both of her hands in his he gave them a gentle squeeze of reassurance and kissed her forehead. 'You know we don't have to do anything you're not ready for. I'm happy to wait if that's what you want. I can even sleep in the spare room' She shook her head. 'No I do want this Joe. But it's just that. Erm. Well. I... I...' she sighed in frustration releasing herself from his hands and rubbing her temples . '¿Qué pasa?' She smiled. She couldn't resist him when he spoke to her in his native tongue. 'This isn't the place. Can we continue this conversation in my bedroom?' She pleaded. Just a few more minutes before I have to tell him she thought. She had contemplated not telling him at all but Joseph was no fool, he'd work it out immediately and that would be even more mortifying. No, she had to trust him. There was no option. 'Sure' he replied and they continued to her private quarters together.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarisse told herself to breathe deeply. He loves you. It will be fine. He'll think there's something wrong with me. There is something wrong with me. I can't do this. I can't loose him. 'Breathe Clarisse' he led her to the sofa and rubbed big circles on her back. She didn't know where she was. Nothing was making sense. 'I'm here. It's going to be okay' She felt sick. 'You're having a panic attack. It'll pass. Just breathe darling' she screwed her eyes shut willing this to go away. This is all Rupert's fault. Bloody Rupert. Somehow the anger she felt towards her deceased husband at this time helped to calm her. 'That's it Clarisse. Breathe in and out. In and out. With me. In and out'

Gradually she felt her lungs open up more and the air came in easier. The dizziness started to fade and she opened her eyes. 'You're okay. You're okay' he soothed as he held her stroking her hair out of her clammy face. For the next few minutes he just held her whilst she cried. He was worried sick. Why in God's name was she this nervous. If someone had hurt her in the past then... he sighed frustrated. Hopefully there's a rational explanation to all this he hoped.

'Joseph there's something I have to tell you. You have to understand this is very hard for me. It's embarrassing' she spoke in a minute voice very unlike her own. 'Hey, hey. You can tell me anything. Anything at all. Don't be embarrassed. And I promise I'll try to help you in whatever way I can. But I need to know what's causing all this anxiety Clarrie. It's normal to be nervous about a first time with someone but this isn't right'

'I know, and I'm sorry'

'Hey don't apologise, this isn't your fault'

Okay this is it she thought. Times up. He has to know. 'See the thing is... I... I've... Oh for goodness sake' she shook her head frustrated. He pulled her against him and stroked her arm in a way he hoped was both encouraging yet comforting at the same time.

'I've never. I've never made love, Joseph' she breathed out. Finally she had told him her biggest worry. She looked towards him to see his reaction. He smiled in relief. He knew that Clarisse and Rupert were never in love. That was obvious for everyone in the palace to see. 'I know Clarisse. But I can promise you it'll be different with me. You'll know nothing but love when we consummate our marriage because we are in love with each other' she frowned. 'I don't think you understand Joseph'

'Oh. Then try to explain it to me darling' he encouraged and gave her a quick peck on the lips to reassure her he didn't think she was some sort of freak for not loving Rupert. 'What I mean is we never had sex' she looked down at her feet ashamedly. 'That's okay too Clarrie. I was your personal bodyguard for over 25 years. I know you two didn't share a bedroom. I've not had sex in a long time either' he chuckled. 'So are we on the same page now?' He asked. She shook her head. Joseph pulled back to look into her eyes. She refused to meet them but Joseph persevered. When she finally did glance up she was rewarded with his loving gaze and that was what it took to give her that final bit of courage, 'Joseph I've never had sex before'

'Hmmm?' He looked at her confused. She just nodded her head in confirmation. 'I'm sorry did you just tell me you're a virgin?' He laughed. What was she playing at? Of course she wasn't. 'It's one thing admitting you never made love with your husband but to deny it happening when you have two grown up children is another thing entirely' he spoke rather annoyed and confused. Why would she say something that's such a blatant lie? A tear made its way out of her eye. Now he thought she was crazy. Great. 'Well if you must know, my children were conceived using a pipette we stole from the medical cabinet!' She spoke with a raised voice. Queens never shouted so when Joseph heard her raise her voice he knew he'd crossed a line. 'Oh' was all he could say. He felt so stupid. He'd just promised to be helpful and he'd ridiculed her instead. 'Yeah' was all she said before jumping out of his embrace and rushing to the bathroom. 'Clarisse. Look, I'm sorry. Let's not fight. At least not on our first night as husband and wife' Clarisse closed the bathroom door where he heard the lock click then the shower start.


	4. Chapter 4

Deciding it would be best to leave her to calm down he strolled to his old quarters to retrieve a few things he would need whilst waiting for the staff to move all of his belongings to their suite. He packed a bag of the essentials, a toothbrush, his comb, a change of clothes and his deodorant. That would do for tonight, he thought. He showered and changed into his pyjamas whilst he was at it. This was not how he thought his wedding night would go. He'd imagined himself with Clarisse's legs wrapped around him by now, both of them fully sated. Fat chance of that now he thought.

Whilst walking back to their bedroom he wondered how would be best to approach this very unexpected issue. He still couldn't quite believe it to be honest. Why hadn't they had sex like a normal couple? Was there something wrong with Rupert or her? He didn't know if it would be better to ask these questions now or wait until a better time. After all this was his king, he didn't really want to picture him like that if he was honest but he supposed he was going to have to in order to get to the bottom of this fiasco.

He reached Clarisse's room after what felt like no time at all. Gingerly, he crept in unsure how welcome he would be. She wasn't in the main living room and the bathroom door was open. That's surely a good sign he thought. He poked his head through but she wasn't there. Panicking slightly he decided to call her name, 'Clarisse?'

'I'm in here' she replied. Relief washed over him. He headed into the bedroom which was where her voice was coming from. She was stood there looking like a goddess in a beautiful cornflower blue silk robe. He was dumbfounded. Never before had he seen so much of Clarisse. The tops of her full breasts were just visible peeking out of the top of her robe. He followed her silhouette down, noting how the robe cinched in at her slender waist, hugged her prominent hips and stopped just above mid thigh. Her legs were heaven. Everything about her was heavenly. Cough cough. He blushed. How long had he spent blatantly checking her out? 'I'm sorry that I raised my voice. It must be terribly confusing for you. I'll answer any questions you might have but, well. You see the thing is, I don't want tonight to be about Rupert, I want it to be about me and you. Can you do that for me?' She flirted. 'Gosh, I am so sorry Clarisse. I've treated you like a fool-'

'No, you've always treated me with respect. That's why I fell in love with you all those years ago' she spoke tenderly. She noticed Joseph was about to open his mouth but she wanted to move things along. She didn't know how to have sex but she did know that the basic mechanics of it required you to be naked.

Slowly she undid the knot on her silk robe and let it fall open revealing her body to him fully. Joseph gulped. He felt his penis twitch as the beginnings of arousal took hold over his mind and body. He slowly walked over to her and reached out towards a medium sized, flat, peachy pink coloured nipple and gave it a firm tug. A shallow gasp escaped her lips. She'd never felt so brazen but she loved the obvious pleasure she was giving her husband. His eyes had returned to that mesmerising blue black shade and as he slowly unbuttoned his black pyjama shirt his scent drifted around her creating that delicious yet frustrating ache in between her legs once again. She sighed in irritation, wishing she knew how to get rid of this feeling. Joseph noticed her irritation. He stopped unbuttoning his shirt and gazed at her questioningly, 'talk to me Mi Reina' She didn't know how to explain it so she decided to describe this feeling and see if Joseph knew what it was. 'I feel a bit funny is all'

'Funny. How?' He replied concerned. He took a step closer and raised his hand to her forehead searching for any sign of illness. 'Not ill, silly. Just, I don't know. It's sort of an ache in between my legs that's spreading outward. It's been happening the past few months and I'm at a loss. I feel like I need to do something to get rid of it'

'What do you think would help?' He asked seductively. By this point his shirt was on the floor and he was now stood there in his boxes. He trailed his hands up to her shoulders, massaging them lightly. 'I'm not sure if it'll make it worse but it makes me really want to be close to you. Like I need the whole length of my body touching yours' Joseph grinned and spun her around so he could kiss and lick her neck. A few moments later, after he'd sucked on particularly sensitive portion of her neck she moved away from him. 'No, that's making it worse' she sighed. Joseph chuckled and decided to put her out of her misery. 'What you're feeling is called sexual arousal, Clarisse'

She looked confused, 'Oh, I thought only men could feel aroused' she mumbled looking down, embarrassed. He pulled her chin up to look at him. When she made eye contact he leaned closer and with his mouth millimetres away from hers he whispered, 'I can take care of that arousal, if you'll allow me?' She couldn't contain the moan that was released when she felt his hot breathe mixed with those words on her lips.

Before she realised what she was doing her lips were on his. Kissing and biting and licking, she was out of control and for the first time in her life it felt so good not to be in control. She didn't know what was going to happen but with Joseph by her side she felt protected.


	5. Chapter 5

Joseph returned the kiss. His tongue massaged hers delicately whilst he tried to keep his hands from wandering to where he really wanted them. He wasn't sure if she would be ready for that yet. He would never forgive himself if he made her feel uncomfortable, or god forbid pain. He chose the safe option of her waist with both of his hands locked together on her back to try and control their wandering. He pulled her closer until her breasts grazed against his chest hair, tickling her. Clarisse normally found nothing worse than being tickled but this she would tolerate as it was making her centre pulse and throb.

Clarisse had unconsciously wound her hands around his neck with her fingers raking through the short hair at the back of his head, triggering a guttural moan from him which made her knees weak.

Deciding to step things up a notch, Joseph unclasped his hands from around her waist and placed one palm on her firm behind and the other gave her breast a soft squeeze. The sensations Joseph could inflict on her just from touching her breasts were unbelievable. Her legs wobbled. She needed to lie down, it was getting too difficult to stay standing. She voiced her concerns with Joseph, 'I need the bed. My knees are getting oooohhhh' Joseph smirked at the noises he was getting out of her just by playing with her nipples. No longer flat, they had pebbled nicely. When she broke away to talk he took the opportunity to suck one between his teeth causing the load moan. 'Seriously Joe. I can't stand much longer. Please' Now that comment caused his penis to become fully erect in his black boxers. Instead of giving into her command, because that would be too easy, he turned her around and pushed her against the door, closing it with the weight of them leaning on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Now, Clarisse was pinned against the door with Joseph's hands on the door on either side of her head. He was in charge of the kiss now. Joseph's hands were everywhere. One minute he would be squeezing the flesh on her hip, the next palming her breasts then after that he would scoop her up under her bum to the point where she had to wrap her legs around him to keep upright. He let go of her and the squeezing of her thighs around him as she tried to hold on was doing the most incredible things for his arousal. By now Joseph was so hard it was becoming painful but he knew he must wait until Clarisse was begging him to take her. With Clarisse's muscular legs holding her in place he used his free hands on her once again. Clarisse felt like she was going insane. This aching between her thighs was becoming close to unbearable. She prayed Joseph would be able to help her with it.

She shifted her grip with her thighs and that's when she felt it. Hard and daunting pressing into her stomach. She gulped. It felt huge, way too big to fit inside her. But Joseph was already carrying her to the bed. She didn't know if she could do this. She needed to see it in front of her. It probably feels bigger than it is she reasoned. Women have been having sex with men for thousands of years, I'm just being silly. Joseph sat on the bed with her still wrapped around him, almost straddling him. She pulled herself up so she was kneeling over him, 'I need to see it first' she asked timidly glancing down at his bulge. Joseph wasn't too sure about this, he didn't like to brag but he was well endowed and didn't want to frighten her. 'Not yet my love. But I promise you I won't put it in you until you've had a good luck' he winked. Clarisse thought that was reasonable and tried to put those thoughts to the back of her mind, she trusted him to know what would be best.

Joseph grabbed hold of her and rolled her under him so that she was laid between his legs. He pulled her robe off her shoulders, quite frankly surprised it hadn't fallen off yet. Then he kissed her collar bones and down the valley between her breasts before dipping his tongue into her belly button. Here he could smell her delicious arousal, a scent he would remember forever. He had a quick look down to try and see how wet she was. He was shocked to learn that her inner lips were completely saturated and swollen with the most delicate shade of pink he had ever seen. Clarisse caught him staring for a while, 'Joseph is there something wrong down there?' She asked fearfully. Joseph was so entranced by the beauty of this most sacred part of his wife all he could do was shake his head and then lean down and press his face into it, 'I love you Clarisse' he spoke directly into her causing her to buck her hips and give a loud yelp at the unexpected moment. Joseph could have spent the rest of his life with his face down there but he was conscious to get the main event underway.

Crawling back up her body, he opened her up at the knees encouraging her to open wider so he could slip in between those gorgeous thighs. 'Wait' she said after he'd successfully managed to bend one knee and spread it wide. He looked down into her apprehensive, wide eyes. 'Joseph' she gasped. 'It's time Mi Reina' he whispered into her ear then licked around the shell of her ear. 'Do you still need to see me?'

'I'm not sure. I'm just worried it'll hurt. I know I don't know what I'm taking about but when I felt you against my stomach it felt like you would be too big to fit into me' Joseph stroked a strand of golden blonde hair behind her ear, 'It might hurt but because you've given birth before it shouldn't be as bad as if you were losing your virginity in the usual way' he kissed her nose, 'And as to the size of me, I think you'll love it' he winked causing Clarisse to laugh. 'I love you Joseph. And if it hurts I don't want you to stop, ok? I need for us to be one' Joseph smiled and nodded knowing that if it did hurt her he would just have to accept it's a part of nature. 'I love you too'

Then Joseph proceeded to spread her other leg wide and remove his boxes. He noticed Clarisse have a quick glance down and gulp. He'd just have to make sure she was absolutely begging for him then wouldn't he?


	7. Chapter 7

He settled in between her thighs and rocked into her a bit. The little mewls she was making told him she was ready for more. Reaching down between them he circled her clit with his thumb. Clarisse shut her eyes tight. It was the most pleasure she'd ever had. The ache she had been experiencing on and off for months was finally being dealt with, she could tell. Once he'd felt her relax and start to get used to being touched so intimately he slowly dipped a single finger inside her and held still. She was so slippery and very tight. He felt proud he'd managed to hold off touching her so intimately until she was as ready as possible. Clarice reached up and pulled his lips down onto hers in a searing kiss, 'Please Joe. I think I'm ready' she breathed in between kisses and tiny thrusts from his finger.

Joseph being Joseph ignored her wishes for now. He was enjoying the moment of being inside her for the first time. He couldn't get over how deeply soft and smooth she felt. Even the small mound of dark blonde curls felt as soft as the hair on her head. He pulled his fingers out of her to comb through it properly, relishing the feel of those curls parting under his fingers. His thumb returned to her clit occasionally just enough to keep her on edge. Her hips wouldn't hold still, her body was so desperate for friction. She panted, 'please! Joseph I need you to... ahhhh to make love to me oooohhh right now!'

He finally gave in and slowly rubbed his penis against her folds, covering himself in her juices. He reached for her hand with his left hand and entwined their fingers whilst he slowly pressed his head against her opening. She tensed and squirmed out of the way, misaligning them. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes, 'I'm sorry Joe. But I can't seem to relax enough' She was terrified but she wanted this more than anything. 'You can darling. Don't worry' he reached down to align his tip with her opening again. 'On the count of three I want you to breathe out okay? That might help' Clarisse nodded her head in understanding and gave him a tight smile. 'Okay so one two three' he pushed hard and she breathed out and he slid the tip all the way in. He looked down at Clarisse worried that she hadn't made a sound. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was biting her lip. 'Clarrie, please say something?' His voice shook. He needed to know he hadn't hurt her too badly. 'Is it in?' She asked weakly, legs shaking slightly. 'The tip's in and that's the widest part'

'Good' she let out a sigh of relief, 'maybe it's a good thing I gave birth before I tried this' she winced. Joseph laughed uneasily. She was obviously still in a lot of pain. He felt awful. He knew it had to happen but it still didn't make it any easier. 'I'm just going to slide all the way in now' once he was fully in he stroked her face and kissed her moist brow. 'I love you so much Clarrie. It won't hurt this much the next time, it's just something that takes a bit of time to get used to' he reassured. She reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He felt her legs start to relax and fall down on either side of him. He took this as his cue to start moving. At first he only moved the tiniest of amounts very slowly whilst kissing her to try and distract her. After a while she started rocking her hips again and those cute little whimpers were back. 'You feel so good' Clarisse panted. This spurred him on and he picked up his pace whilst reaching down to circle her clit again. Her moans and sighs gradually increased and she began gripping his shoulders then his hips then back to his shoulders. 'Oh my. Oh ohhh Joe... something's. Something's happening to me' she spoke in a breathy voice. Her legs tensed up again but this time she noticed it wasn't in pain but immense pleasure. 'I love you like this. Tell me what it feels like to have me inside you' Joseph panted. 'Aahhh so full so AHHHHHH OHHH' she tried to speak but her mind was no longer capable of that. She tensed and her eyes rolled back. As her back arched her nipples grazed his skin causing him to finally come undone and empty himself deep inside of her before both of them collapsed, completely satisfied.

He slowly withdrew from her and pulled her into a tight hug. They gazed at each other until they had their breaths back. 'I can't believe I'm married to the love of my life and he just made me feel things so good I didn't even know they could possibly exist' she sobbed. Joseph smiled sleepily 'You were wonderful Clarrie. I love you so much'


	8. Chapter 8

Clarisse opened her eyes. It was barely after sunrise and Joseph was still fast asleep. She rolled over to get a better view of her sleeping husband. Then her thoughts went back to last night. It was the most wonderful, life changing experience she'd ever had. She had to admit she felt rather sore but it was completely worth it to show her love for Joseph in that way. What's more, he took the whole virgin debacle much better than she could have hoped and in a way she was looking forward to getting that burden off her chest. She'd never told anyone. She couldn't. It would cost the monarchy to do such a thing.

That's when she noticed Joseph opening his eyes and looking up at her with a loving smile on his face. 'Morning Mrs Elizondo' he said soothingly, 'good morning my extremely sexy husband' she giggled. Then they shared a light good morning kiss. Joseph pulled her on top of him and held her hips in place, rocking her hips against his. 'Gosh. Is that?' Clarisse looked down to see him ready and waiting for her. Joseph smiled warmly at her, 'I always wake up like this. I'm sorry, you don't have to do anything if you don't feel like it' Instead Clarisse ran her fingers over his erection, having never felt one before she was shocked at how velvety and delicate it felt. 'Wow. It's different than how I'd imagine it to feel' she said without thinking which caused Joseph to burst into uncontrollable laughter. 'Hey, be nice' she laughed. 'Actually I was wanting to try something. Is that ok with-' she was cut off by his hands grabbing her head and pulling her down to his lips for a rough, tantalising kiss. 'It's more than ok Clarisse. What did you have in mind?' He asked curiously. She didn't say anything, instead climbing over his penis and rubbing it between her folds. They both groaned together which caused another fit of laughter. After a while though this wasn't enough for Clarisse and she needed him inside her. The problem was she was still scared of the size given the amount of pain it caused her last time. 'Here, let me help you' Joseph offered. Clarisse smiled gratefully and let him stroke her to relax her so she could sink down onto his length. She winced in pain but once he was deep inside her she only felt a pleasurable fullness. 'Oh you feel so good already Joe' she moaned out to him. Meanwhile he continued to massage her with one hand and used his other to gently lift her up and down. This position was great for Joseph, he loved his new wife's beasts and he currently had the perfect view. Once Clarisse got the hang of moving up and down he released his hand and moved it over her breasts, alternating between each nipple until both pink tips stood at full attention. Breathy moans were coming out of her mouth which were quickly turning into gasps as she increased the pace. 'Joseph I need more please' she pleaded for something. She wasn't sure but she needed more stimulation. That's when Joseph decided to quickly flip them over with no warning and pounded into her with speed whilst still slowly circling her clit. At first she was shocked at his strength but then she suddenly came from the added force and the thought of Joseph dominating her like that. Her moans were uncontrollable. Joseph had to put his hand over her mouth to quieten her. She would be mortified if the maids heard. Joseph, meanwhile, continued to pound into her so powerfully their skin was slapping together and the headboard was banging against the wall. This time it was Clarisse's turn to try and quieten him. But she wasn't able to slow him down so instead she tried to urge him on and get him there faster. Unsure what her husband would like, she tried licking his earlobe then softly biting it whilst rubbing her feet up and down his thick muscular legs. Joseph grunted loudly then collapsed on top of her having found a very satisfying release. 'God Clarisse, you're a natural in bed. Wow' he gasped. This made Clarisse's heart swell. She had been worried her complete lack of experience would make her useless in bed and it was nice to know that her efforts to please him were greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

After they'd both recovered Clarisse decided she needed to talk about Rupert sooner rather than later. 'Joseph?'

'Hmmm?' He replied. Well here goes, she thought. 'I erm. I feel like I need to talk about what happened with Rupert. I've kept it to myself all these years and now I've told you a bit I feel like I have to tell you everything...' Joseph pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. 'Ok. Well I'm interested to here why Rupert wasn't interested in such a stunning young woman' he flirted whilst giving her bum a good squeeze. Clarisse giggled. 'Ok well I'll tell you from the beginning then, I suppose'

'Sounds good' Joseph smiled encouragingly. 'Ok so well as you know we got married in June 1966. And well, after the ceremony and all the celebrations were over a maid came and showed us to our new private quarters. They'd been specially decorated for us as a newlywed couple. So anyway I was really nervous about consummating the marriage. I'd heard all sorts of horror stories of a girl's first time. So when we got to the room we were left to it and Rupert, he kissed me and it was fine I suppose. Neither of us loved each other, we knew that. It was just a duty to our country, nothing more. So anyway we were kissing and he unzipped his trousers and got his thing out ready to have sex so I took my dress and my pants off too, Rupert hadn't thought to do so, so I just did it. So then he pulled me close to him and pushed my legs apart and when he saw my erm my womanhood his penis went limp. He hoped that I hadn't noticed so he tried to put it in when it wasn't hard anymore and obviously that didn't work so he said he was sorry and that he was tired and we could try again tomorrow. So anyway tomorrow came and went. Meanwhile my mother in law kept hinting at the necessity to have children right away. The doctor was brought in every three months to check my general health and to do a pregnancy test. He'd ask me questions about the amount of sex we were having and I'd just lie and say we did it every night like we were told to. Anyway after the third time the doctor saw me and told me what I already knew, that I wasn't pregnant, I went to Rupert to try and get him to have sex with me. I didn't want to let my country down so he agreed to try again so we both got naked and kissed and then I opened my legs for him and he ran out of bed to the bathroom and locked himself in there. I was mortified, Joseph. He wouldn't go near me and I thought it was because I had something wrong with me' he smoothed her hair and wiped away the tears which were falling freely now. 'Hey, there's nothing wrong with you. You know that right? You're perfect' Clarisse smiled at him 'you did have me worried when you spent so long looking at my womanhood last night. It brought back those memories' she sighed. 'Oh no my love. There is absolutely nothing wrong there. You are so sensual and sexy and your pussy is the smoothest, softest, warmest thing mmmmm' he groaned thinking about it. Clarisse blushed

heavily but smiled in kind at his thorough reassurances that she was fine. 'So anyway, I confronted him that night. I knew we weren't, probably never would be, in love. But for him to lose an erection just from looking at me was hurtful to say the least. It took some doing but I finally found out the truth, he'd married me to be closer to Gerald, they were in love and he used me to hide it. Not only hide it he married his lover's sister to be closer to him and arouse less bloody suspicion'

Joseph was shocked. In his whole 30 years of working as Rupert's security he never knew. Not even a slight suspicion. 'Well I never' Joseph said. 'Yeah they were pretty good at hiding it, mind you. I excepted it. I didn't like the way he chose to use me in his personal life like that but I love my country. I wasn't going to out him and annul our marriage.

So we had the problem of children to sort out. He wanted to try and use Gerald to help get him in the mood but I flat out refused. I did some research and found out that it was the semen that got the woman pregnant, not the act of sex itself. I explained this to Rupert and he agreed to leave me a glass of his semen every night during the week I was ovulating until I got pregnant. At first I'd try and pour it in but after four months I decided that wasn't going to work. I told Rupert that maybe this semen idea wasn't going to work and we'd have to try sex again. He couldn't bring himself to so he said he'd spend a week doing some more research for me and after that we'd have to resort to using my brother. Thank god he found an article about turkey basters! So we hunted round the palace for one. And that's when I came up with the idea of the pipette. It would be more hygienic and I knew where they were so we tried that. The first month didn't work and I was getting really worried but we tried again and it worked. We were both so happy Joseph' he smiled remembering when Clarisse was pregnant and how happy the whole country was. 'My mother in law finally left me alone and then Pierre came along. Everything was fine for a couple of years until my mother in law started insisting on a spare. I was horrified that she thought something would happen to Pierre. I didn't know it was common for royals to have a what they call heir and a spare. But this time it only took a month, we were well practised at using the pipette and the cup method by now' she smiled. Joseph reached out to hold her hand in support. 'You mustn't ever tell anyone though Joseph' Joseph nodded 'oh of course Clarisse I would never dream of it' She smiled. Clarisse knee she could trust Joseph with anything but there were some things she had to point out, 'Not only was being gay illegal back in the 60's but technically we never consummated our marriage so in theory Pierre and Philippe are illegitimate and we can't have the wrong people finding out something like this. The monarchy would be finished. And the urghhh I can't even bear to think about it' she sighed. Joseph was shocked he'd never even suspected anything like this. But he understood why Clarisse did what she did. She always put her country before herself. Her selflessness was what made him fall in love with her after all.


End file.
